


Titanic: A Wayhaught AU - part 2

by CatieFerrarer17



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieFerrarer17/pseuds/CatieFerrarer17
Summary: Waverly and Nicole's journey begins with unexpected discoveries.





	Titanic: A Wayhaught AU - part 2

Titanic – 

part 2

On and on, the winding corridors never seemed to end. Finally, the numbers and letters on the door matched those on the ticket in Nicole’s hand. However, upon entering the small cabin, Nicole and Doc’s faces did not match those that the two people already inside were expecting.  
‘Who are you?’  
Amused, Doc and Nicole shared a look then extended their hands towards the strangers, ‘Nicole… Doc…’ they said in turn. The other men were so bemused that they could only just manage handshakes.  
‘Guess they weren’t expecting us…’ Doc smirked as he threw his bag onto the top bunk.  
‘Who said you could have top bunk huh?’ Nicole laughed, hitting her friend on his arm. Doc hid his grimace behind his own laughter as he dealt with the pain of the surprisingly hard blow.  
Sitting down on the bottom bunk, Nicole glanced around the small, white cabin. A thin slice of sunshine split the room in two from the small cabin window. Through the window, Nicole could see the crowds filtering to the side of the port as the last of the ramps were pulled away. Suddenly she realised she couldn’t stay here.

The pure unapologetic luxury of the rooms was sickening. Every piece of future, every painting, every piece of fabric embroidered with gold thread stunk of arrogance. Waverly watched as Champ inspected their quarters. Never had a person fitted a room more appropriately than the man standing in front of her. He ran his fingers along the grand fireplace’s mantle and rubbed them on his thumb as though he was the manager of a five star hotel. Except this pretence was almost grotesque in its mere existence.  
‘What do you think my love?’ He question wasn’t really for Waverly, but for those Champ held as his adoring crowd. If only he knew how they despised him. ‘Have I managed to find the splendour that will please your taste? After all, these are the most grand rooms in the entire ship. In fact, I do believe, we have our own private deck.’  
‘That is true sir,’ the words came from a man hauling in the young couples luggage. He was a man that would normally stand out in a gathering of upper class ladies and gentlemen, but his demeanour always allowed him to blend into the background. As the head of Champ’s security, he made it his duty to be vigilant and invisible as much as possible.  
‘Thank you Dolls my good man,’ Champ approached his associate and patted him firmly on the shoulder. ‘Must be hard work carrying those around, but my Waverly does love her books and history. God knows why, the most important time is the future, the past is gone.’  
‘Which is good for you… wouldn’t want to draw attention to your family’s past. Maybe that’s why you have such a distaste for it. You long to forget the mark left on you by your own family,’ Wynonna seethed.  
Caught of guard, Champ’s eyes burned into Wynonna’s. There was the hint of a fist longing to be clenched as the hand by his side began to shake. Gripping his leather gloves in the other hand the others in the room watched as Champ slowly filled his chest with air then even more slowly let it go, ‘I am not my father. Whilst he might well be rotting in a jail cell, here I am, aboard the most luxurious ship in the world, standing in the most luxurious first class suite… paid for, by my own money. Now that’s something you can’t say is it? And just remind me, where’s your daddy?’  
Quickly, Waverly stood in front of her sister as she knew that if Champ said anymore things would take a very unfortunate turn, ‘darling… shall we take a turn about the deck? I’m feeling a little claustrophobic in here. I’d like to see the waving crowds. This is a celebration after all.’  
Without taking his eyes off Wynonna, Champ broke into a smile as fake as his upper class status, ‘what a good idea my love.’ Turning to his young fiancée, he offered his arm to her. ‘We’ll leave your sister to unpack… she needs to find some way make herself useful.’  
This time Dolls needed to intervene to stop Wynonna launching herself forward as Champ and Waverly disappeared out of the door.  
‘Stand aside,’ Wynonna ordered the man standing with his arm across her body.  
‘I’m sorry, you know I can’t,’ his expression was almost pained as he spoke. Gazing down at the older sister their eyes met for a brief moment. ‘I know this isn’t easy for you, but that man’s money will save you and your sister.’  
‘Yes, but at what cost?’ Wynonna sighed despondently.  
‘A cost I’m glad you’re willing to accept,’ his voice was softer as he removed his arm. Their eyes met again. As Wynonna gazed into Dolls’ dark eyes she felt a little solace in them. A curious, wanting solace. It had always been there, but now it felt more apparent and needed than ever.  
Clearing his threat Dolls adjusted his tie and with a brief smile he turned and disappeared out of the door to join Champ and Waverly further down the hallway.  
Once he had left, Wynonna let out the breath she hadn’t even realised she was holding. Those moments had been getting longer and longer and more intense every time they happened. She didn’t know what was happening. Short chaste moments, that were beginning to mean everything.

Curling her fingers around the white, metal railings Nicole pulled herself up above the people gathered along the side of the ship. Reaching up, she grabbed a rope to steady her balance allowing her to wave her other hand at the crowds on the port below. She knew she had no one to wave to, but she was not going to let this moment past. She had won this. She was with her best friend, on the most luxurious ship in the world, going home. It didn’t get much better than this.  
‘There room for one more up there?’ Bracing herself, Nicole locked arms with Doc and pulled him up on the railings beside her. Cigarette safely between two fingers Doc joined in waving to the people below them. ‘You know this is a pointless waste of energy don’t you?’  
‘Oh shut up man and enjoy the moment,’ Nicole laughed. ‘We’ve been in some shitty places recently. It’s so nice for once not to be in one of those… and we’re going home!’  
‘You my friend… have got a point,’ he took a long drag of his cigarette before throwing it over the side down to the gentle waves below. ‘So long England… it’s been… one hell of a ride.’  
Nicole wrapped one arm around her friend as they embraced again soaking up the moment. It was a moment however, that Nicole was no longer going to remember for the man standing beside her and the celebration of going home.  
Over Doc’s shoulder on a deck higher than their own, Nicole saw her. A slender figure, dressed in the finest of dresses, brown hair half tied up by a pearl pin, the other half cascading around her shoulders. The girls’ eyes flicked between those around her with uncertainty and discomfort, but it was the softness of her features that had Nicole so suddenly fixated.  
Doc noted Nicole’s sudden distraction and followed her eyes to their target, ‘well now… isn’t that a fine sight,’ he looked back at Nicole, who was totally transfixed. ‘Now don’t you go getting any ideas. That there is a high-society woman, not to mention the fine gentlemen that she’s got her arm wrapped around.’ Nicole’s eyes did not even flicker. ‘It’s more likely that angles will fly out of your arse, than you getting with the likes of her…’  
Not a muscle in Nicole’s body moved. She watched as Champ addressed his fiancée by the rail. The beautiful girl nodded and smile courteously, but Nicole saw the pretence, she saw that it was a lie. She’d never laid eyes on such a beauty, not in all the years she’d been drawing models, even in Paris. This girl, she was more than she had ever taken in before.  
‘Hey!’ A sharp pain shot through her arm. Shaking it out, Nicole refocused back on Doc. ‘Earth to Cole!’ He clicked his fingers in front of her face. ‘You need to come back into the world.’  
‘She’s… she’s… something else,’ Nicole couldn’t help but steal another glance.  
‘Yeah something that you won’t even cross paths with, even on this ship. I hear they’ve even got gates between the glasses, caging us in like the rats people like that see us as,’ hanging her head, Nicole knew her companion was right. ‘All we got to do right now, is drink, party, play cards and watch for the sight of that green lady to appear as we approach New York, because mate… it’s going to be some ride.’  
Nicole was still struck speechless, but managed a nod as she turned away from the sight that had her so enthralled. This might be the biggest ship in the world, but now it felt as large as a continent at the thought that she would never even bump into most stunning woman she had ever seen.


End file.
